


A Time You Broke

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: This is a four chapter work featuring times where either Sebastian or Sam broke something.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. A Bone

He wasn’t running from anything in particular. He honestly had nothing to run from. His home life was decent; although he often felt that his half-sister was the more appreciated child in the household. Nothing in his life was necessarily bad or wrong. That afternoon his boyfriend had surprised him with a lunch date. He normally didn’t like disturbances while he was working, but Same had brought some convincing arguments as to why breaks were beneficial. It was the glowing sense of love threatening to burst out of his chest that compelled Sebastian to get on his motorcycle and drive. He was overwhelmed by how good his life was, even though he always felt so sad and tired. During lunch, The Feeling had sat at the top of his throat like he had swallowed a stone. As the day wore on, the stone dropped to his stomach, and by the time Robin closed up shop Sebastian was practically vibrating in his chair. He left his bag in his room, grabbed his helmet, and set out. On days like this he had no destination in mind. He would pick a direction and drive until The Feeling dissipated. His mother wouldn’t outright scold him for running off; she had never been one for scolding. She would show her concern through soft looks and warm drinks outside his bedroom door. Sam would send him worried texts because Robin would check to see if Sebastian was with him. Sebastian often felt that people didn’t like him; even though, Sam showered him with love and affection every day. The moments where his thoughts were proven wrong, like the surprise lunch date that afternoon, often swept him up in a wave of happiness and appreciation he wasn’t prepared for. 

Sebastian edged his motorcycle a little faster as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He had ended up on a one-lane highway that followed the coast. The lanes were narrower than he preferred, especially since most of the traffic going the other way primarily consisted of semi-trucks. He was lucky that the day wasn’t particularly windy, each truck that barreled past him caused his motorcycle to wobble slightly. Sebastian was taking a tight turn when a large truck hauling livestock passed him also cutting it close to the center line. The truck proximity startled him, and Sebastian over-corrected the pull of the wind on his motorcycle. There must have been an overlooked rock or tree branch in the road because his tire hit something and Sebastian flew. His body rocketed across the pavement; the motorcycle half on top of him. The asphalt tore through his jeans and his sweatshirt tenderizing his skin. He skidded a couple yards before colliding with the metal barrier lining the road. The impact knocked the wind from his body and caused his teeth to clack together harshly. Sebastian struggled to yak the helmet off of his head, hoping it would help his breath intake. It only succeeded in making the high-pitched rasp coming from his throat clearer. Sebastian attempted to shift out of his curled up position, but any movement of his torso was painful. Feeling panic starting to set in, Sebastian patted urgently at his pockets looking for his phone only to come up empty. He could picture it sitting innocently on his desk maybe five inches away from his computer mouse. “Fuck.” His breath began returning to normal, but he was now stranded about an hour away from Pelican Town. The motorcycle didn’t appear to be totaled. However, both it and Sebastian’s helmet sported nasty rashes where the road tore away the paint coating. 

“Sir, are you okay?” A blonde woman in a small red car had pulled over on the side of the road. 

“I’m fine.” Sebastian yelled before trying once again to sit upright. He was once again unable.

“I called an ambulance.” The woman stayed in her car, but she didn’t drive off. Sebastian was surprisingly glad she stayed, having another persona around kept some of the hysteria and panic at bay. The two waited about twenty minutes before a Stardew Valley ambulance appeared on the scene. The pair of paramedics maneuvered him onto a stretcher, talking about at least two broken ribs. Once his mother heard about this, neither her or Sam would let him back on the motorcycle for months maybe years.

As expected his mother was waiting for him when he got out of surgery. Her mouth was lined with worry, and her eyes were wet from crying. She flung her arms out for a hug, but ended up smothering Sebastian’s head in her chest. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Robin released Sebastian’s head to scold him, but her words were closer to pleading. “Never do that again. You could have died. I thought you had died.”

“I’m sorry, mom.” 

“Thank Yoba, you were wearing a helmet. I should bake Sam a cake for helping me enforce that.”

At the mention of his boyfriend, Sebastian felt his heart drop. “Does Sam know about this?”

“I had your sister call him while I was on my way here. He’s going to have a few choice things to say to you when you get home, I imagine.”

Sam was waiting in Sebastian’s room when he got back. He had one of Sebastian’s old hoodies in his lap. Sam stayed silent while he helped Robin get Sebastian situated in bed, and his silence continued well after Robin had left the room. Sebastian wished that Sam was screaming at him, instead of silently looking at him. “I’m sorry I brought you lunch.” Sam finally said, having to clear his throat halfway through his sentence. “I know romantic stuff like that overwhelms you sometimes. I shouldn’t have forced you to take a break.”

“Sammy, no.” Sebastian wished he could pull his boyfriend into a hug, but the pain in his chest prevented him from leaning forward. He wished Sam wasn’t sitting so far away from him. “I just wanted to take a ride. It’s not your fault.”

“I know that romantic stuff makes you feel weird. You told me that two months ago at the Solstice.” Sam looked at his hands. “When Maru called, I thought something really bad had happened; something worse than a few broken ribs.”

“Sammy.” Sebastian made grabby hands at his boyfriend, drawing the blonde into a careful cuddle. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault. I was about to turn around and come home. It was an accident.”

“I’m just glad you were wearing that helmet for once in your life.” Sebastian let out a slight laugh, letting Sam deflect the conversation. They would definitely talk about this again, probably at one of Abbey’s sleepovers after everyone else has fallen asleep. They’ll be curled up together in their blankets watching some slasher movie. Sam will pull him into a desperate kiss, and they’ll reiterate how much they love each other, and how much they need each other to stick around. It won’t be an accusatory conversation, but they’ll both feel guilty until the conversation ends. Sebastian was fine pushing everything off onto future Sebastian. He was too tired to talk about what Sam or Sebastian would do if they other was gone. At the moment he just wanted to cuddle, listen to music, and maybe take a nap.


	2. A Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Sebastian to quit smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made Sebastian more suave than I intended, but I'm not mad about it.

It always started with an imaginary itch way back at the entrance to his throat. It caused his body to cough as if it could disrupt the imaginary irritant. Some of his coughing fits could last for minutes. Sebastian was trying to quit smoking. He picked up the bad habit in high school as a way to relieve stress. He could go through one pack in about a month, treating it like a weekend ritual to tell the previous week to go fuck itself. Sebastian’s attempt at college pushed him to consume a pack a week. By the time he met Sam, he was a full on addict, and it was because of Sam that Sebastian was trying to quit. Sam’s only condition to them dating was no more smoking. The blonde hated the smell and complained about the taste in Sebastian’s mouth as well as in other bodily fluids. 

He was two weeks in, and it was harder than he thought it would be as well as easier. He quit cold turkey, throwing the third-pack of cigarettes into the closest trash can as soon as the conversation with Sam ended. And, he had been very good about staying away from the wall of cartons anytime he had to get groceries. When he went into the general store, Pierre no longer asked if he wanted a pack of Matlboros. He was applauded for his progress, but Sebastian figured if he was actually getting better the cravings would stop. The tickle normally popped up when he was working like now when he was staring at a screen full of code that had a hole hidden in it somewhere he couldn’t find. Two weeks ago, he would have taken a couple minute smoke break, let the nicotine clear his head, and return with a solution. Sebastian had tried just standing outside and breathing, but it just made him itch for a smoke. 

A light knock on Sebastian’s bedroom door pulled his attention away from his work and mildly distracted him from his cravings. If it was his mom or Demetrius, he knew he would snap at them. They knew not to distract him while he was working, and he had become a little bit of an asshole since quitting smoking. “Come in.”

“You know it’s six o’clock, right.” Sam gently closed the door behind him and took a seat on Sebastian’s bed. “And, it’s Friday.”

Sebastian groaned; his eyes flickered to the clock on his computer, confirming that he had indeed missed their usual meeting time at The Saloon. “How mad was Abby?” 

“She was more mad about my worrying than the fact you hadn’t shown up,” Sam cocked his head, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian saved his work and shut down his laptop. The lack of light blasting into his eyes from the computer screen helped his headache to subside somewhat. “Just have a headache.” Sebastian moved from his desk chair to his bed, stretching out his back on the plush mattress. “Sorry, I didn’t make it tonight.”

“It’s okay. I know going to The Saloon makes you want to smoke.” Sebastian hummed in agreement, but he knew he could have easily ignored the craving once he and Sam got into a game of billiards.

“I Abby expecting us at The Saloon?”

“No, she said she was going to head over to the new farmer’s house.” Sam reached a hand out to brush Sebastian’s bangs away from his face. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“No. Harvey said cravings would be part of the withdrawal process, so I’ve been ignoring it.”

“You need to eat something, Seb. Come on, I’ll cook you something.”

Sebastian followed Sam into the family kitchen. He could hear Maru in her room but wasn’t worried about her ambushing them in the kitchen. If Sebastian could convince Sam and Abbey to move their weekly hang-outs from Friday night to some other day, Fridays could be Sam and Sebastian’s date night. Robin and Demetrius were both supportive of the relationship, but they tended to lurk whenever Sam came over. He was twenty-three, but it was a miracle Robin hadn’t required an open-door policy.

“You only have stuff for pumpkin soup, so I hope you’re okay with that.”

“Sounds great.” Sebastian leaned against a portion of counter that Sam wasn’t going to use. “I could have cooked for myself. I am a grown adult.”

“Consider this a date.” Sam offered Sebastian one of his small sunny smiles. “Or a reward for giving up smoking. I know I put you in a difficult position.”

“Not difficult. I should never have started in the first place. Harvey always urged me to quit.”

“They should have known that a pretty boy batting his eyes at you would have convinced you to quit.” Sam laughed after acting out said eye batting.

“A certain pretty boy could probably get me to do anything.” Sebastian shot back, watching a pretty blush spread across Sam’s cheeks. 

Sam stepped away from the pot, which was left to simmer on the stove for a couple of minutes, and into Sebastian’s space. He loosely laid his hands on Sebastian’s hips. “I feel bad sometimes asking you to quit. I know it’s really difficult. It was hard to be around you the first few days because I knew I was the one making you suffer.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Sebastian closed their circle of intimacy by looping his arms around Sam’s neck. “Like I said, I was the one who lit the first one like a decade ago. Besides, you’re worth a few headaches and craving fish at three in the morning.”

Sam laughed, “Has it gotten easier at all?”

“Yeah, there are moments when it sucks, but for the most part it’s better.”

“Good. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make it better.” Sam pulled Sebastian into a chaste but deep kiss before pulling away to check on the soup.

“Pumpkin soup and a little alone time with you always helps.” Sam rolled his eyes as he began laddeling soup into a bowl. “But honestly, thank you for getting me to quit, and thank you for helping me through it. Distraction helps a lot more than you know.”

“I’ll accept that then. Now eat, you don’t need to be any more skin and bones than you already are.”


	3. A Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sebastian partake in some wacky tabacky and go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions recreational marijuana use and has vague sexual themes.

Sam giggled feeling the blades of grass slipping through the spaces between his toes. He stumbled a few more steps before face planting into the luscious green, dragging Sebastian down with him by their still clasped hands. The grass pressed against his naked calves and thighs, and he could even feel stalks poking through his thin sleep shirt. Sam wiggled his limbs around creating a grass angel. With each sweep of his left arm, which was still attached to his boyfriend, Sam could hear Sebastian release a little amused laugh. “You probably shouldn’t have had that whole brownie.” Sebastian’s voice flowed into Sam’s ears like his favorite song and made his body heat-up even though the night breeze was chilly. “And, I should have insisted you put pants on.” Sebastian was still in his black hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. He looked like the comfiest black hole in the universe, and Sam was determined to confirm his assumption. Sam threw himself and Sebastian, thrusting his head into Sebastian’s gut, where he knew the fabric would fully envelope his head.

Sebastian had scored the brownies on his last trip into the city. They usually smoked, but they had to worry about the smoke and the smell that clung to everything. It always made Sam more paranoid than relaxed, but with an edible there was nothing to worry about. They were at Sebastian’s house, so they didn’t have to worry about Vincent getting it somehow. Sebastian had warned him about edibles: slow release and potent. However, Sam was impatient by nature. He wanted to be loopy while he cuddled with his boyfriend, and he wanted it now. Eating a whole pot brownie in under fifteen minutes for his first experience with edibles was an interesting choice. Instead of feeling his limbs get heavy and his head hazy, his body had lit up. Sam vaguely remembered wanting to go swimming. The ocean was too far away, but the pool was just up the hill. They obviously hadn’t made it that far.

“Sam.” Sebastian’s free hand was gently rubbing Sam’s back. The pressure lit his nerves on fire; Sam wanted skin on skin contact. “Sammy.”

“We should have sex.”

“We can’t.” Sebastian sounded both exasperated and amused..

“Why not?” Sam’s head was already five minutes into the future, imagining what Sebastian would look and feel like against him. 

“We’re both high and were outside.” Sam grumbled in complaint; although, Sebastian’s fingers moved to massage his scalp, distracting him with tingles that radiated from his head down to his toes. If he were a cat, he’d be purring. “Sam, babe, we should go inside.”

“But, it’s so nice out here.” It was nice outside, and not just because of the tickly grass and the night breeze. Sam felt like he could pick out each individual bug’s voice that was serenading them. He knew that all of the stars in the sky would be twinkling clear and bright if he bothered to look up. The darkness meant Sebastian’s skin stood out stark and pale from the surrounding blackness. His face was almost as bright as the moon.

“What are you staring at?”

“You’re face is the moon.” Sebastian’s face was already pink from the chill of being outside at night, so his flush wasn’t nearly as visible as Sam wanted it to be. 

“Thank you. Can we go back inside now?”

“Nooooooooo.” Sam buried his head back into Sam’s stomach. 

“With our luck Mayor Lewis will be taking a late night stroll and find us. I’d rather be mildly scolded by my mom for grass stains and getting a cold then have to deal with the Mayor finding both of us high, not to mention the fact that you’re partially undressed. Just because it’s us, he’d probably decide that Pelican Town has a curfew.”

“Fine, but I want to be the little spoon when we cuddle.”

“Deal.” Sam felt his body go momentarily weightless as Sebastian picked him up off the ground. It took his breath away, and he had to take a few seconds to get his knees to work again before he could be lead back to Sebastian’s house. Sam began to speed up in anticipation of warm blankets and the weight of Sebastian’s body against his. Why had he wanted to come out here when all of the good stuff was still inside. Sebastian steered Sam through his house carefully. He didn’t need Robin or Demetrius waking up and wondering where they had been and where Sam’s pants were. Sam fell into Sebastian’s bed and immediately burrowed into the covers. He watched his boyfriend hide the evidence of the reasons behind their excursion. Robin wasn’t one to pry, but Sam knew there was still some lingering paranoia. “We can’t watch Animal Planet.”

“Okay.” Sebastian was shucking off his layers before joining Sam in bed. 

“If we watch Animal Planet, I’m going to cry because they only show really cute stuff or really sad stuff.”

“Okay, what about some music to help you go to sleep?”

“Okay. I still want to be the little spoon.”

“I gotcha’ Sam just close your eyes. I’ll make pancakes in the morning.” Sam felt Sebastian’s free arm curl around his torso. It was everything he had been looking forward to.


	4. A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets hit on at the bar after a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title makes this sound way more angsty than it actually is.

Up until a couple months ago, Sam had spent very little time in ZuZu City. He worked in Pelican Town. Everyone he knew lived in Pelican Town. Trips to ZuZu City meant Sebastian was getting another piercing or a band had finally come to the region. But, then the friend of somebody’s cousin had seen one of their gigs at Gus’s Saloon and told a buddy of theirs who owned a bar in the city about the band. They auditioned on a Tuesday evening and were asked to come back for a gig on Sunday. Sunday afternoon shows gradually turned into Saturday evening shows, and one bar increased to two. It was soon assumed by everyone’s parents that Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian would be spending weekends in the city.

It was exciting. They were slowly growing their name and reputations, and handfuls of people at each show could sing along with the songs. Sometimes Sam would look out over the crowd and actually be able to imagine themselves getting big enough that people outside of Stardew Valley knew their name. Abigail shared Sam’s hopes and during breaks in practice would fantasize with Sam about venues she wanted to play. Sebastian, Sam’s lovely boyfriend and local realistic cynic, was still hopeful but much less certain about their potential for future success. He questioned the method of giving demos away for free through digital download but was also hesitant to go out into the crowd after a show and network. 

Sam was standing at the bar next to a group of women he had seen near the front of the stage. They were cute, and Sam had spent the show teasing them. From playing the bar shows Sam learned that crowd interaction helped make a band memorable. He’d started joking with the crowd between songs and sending winks or smiles to the people enjoying themselves in the front row. It wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. Abigail had rolled her eyes when he first did it. Sam had of course checked with Sebastian before continuing that behavior. He loved his boyfriend and if Seb was bothered by his frivolous flirting, he would find other ways to connect with the crowd. Sebastian had said that as long as Sam wasn’t serious about it, he wasn’t bothered. Sam was the front man, part of his role was to be charismatic. Since he’d started people hadn’t taken it seriously; the person he picked on would giggle or blush or squeal, and Sam would never see him again. However, the woman currently standing next to him at the bar had given him eyes back and now looked like she was going to shoot her shot. “You’re really good. My friend saw your show two weeks ago, said we all had to come see you. I wasn’t disappointed.” She gave Sam a small smile and calmly touched his hand. “You must have been playing for a while.” 

Sam took a sip of his drink as an excuse to move his hand. “I’ve been playing since I was a kid, and the band has been together for almost six years.”

“And I’m just hearing about you. I feel cheated.” The woman turned to face Sam fully and pulled her shoulders back, so her chest became more prominent. “You must be from out of town, otherwise I think you would have been on my radar.”

“We’re from a small town maybe a half-hour away. Until we started getting gigs, I hadn’t spent a lot of time up here.”

“Well maybe we could get out of here, and I could show you around. My apartment is only a few blocks away.” The woman attempted to move into Sam’s personal space.”My roommates should still be out for another couple of hours.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Sam put on his best customer service voice from when he worked at Joja Mart, “but I have a boyfriend, and I need to help my band mates load the van.” The woman’s demeanor noticeably soured, although she also didn’t drop her interested smile. “Thanks for coming to the show.” Sam finished his drink and excused himself. He found Sebastian securing Abigail’s drum kit. He had removed his sweatshirt since the summer evening was sticky and humid.

“I heard you got your first groupie.” Sebastian said as Sam crowded him against the side of the van. Sam was relieved to hear that Sebastian sounded wholly uninterested. 

“Not a groupie, just looking for something to do.” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and Sam’s phrasing, and Sam was compelled to kiss his boyfriend for his own sake. “I don’t understand how you aren’t jealous. If I heard someone was trying to pick you up, I’d be upset.”

“You’ve been breaking hearts since we started dating in high school. I’m used to people showing interest in you. I trust you, so when people flirt with you, I’m confident that you won’t do something stupid, and I don’t get jealous.” 

Sam knew he had an overly sappy expression on his face. He pulled Sebastian into a strong hug and peppered the side of his face with kisses. “Let me grab Abbey, then we can go home.”


End file.
